


I Never Intended... but I did

by soldiermom1973



Series: 1,000 years (A Reconciliation Story) [3]
Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Can you stay, F/M, Fictober 2019, I never intended...but I did, MEFFW fictober 2019, Stitches, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: Saren is defeated, Sovereign is destroyed, but Allie didn't come out of it unscathed.  Neither did Kaidan, but the two of them found each other.  Funny how war works, isn't it?





	I Never Intended... but I did

**Author's Note:**

> Worked in 3 Fictober/whumptober prompts for this one. I've been wanting to add on to Kaidan & Allie's story since I finished 1,000 Years, but my brain hasn't cooperated much. This hasn't been beta'd or proofread much beyond what I usually do and it was written quickly, so if you see any glaring errors, please let me know.
> 
> I chose not to use any warnings, but there are some descriptions of Allie's and Kaidan's injuries, so please be mindful of that.

Allie adjusted the pillows behind her head and leaned back, wincing as the stitches in her side pulled a bit from the movement. All things considered, she was in pretty good shape. Sure, she broke her arm got sliced by a piece of debris, and probably had a concussion, but Sovereign was destroyed, her ship and crew were safe, and she even managed to save the Council. More importantly, Kaidan was safe. He didn't come away unscathed – a broken ankle and a couple of broken ribs – but he was _alive_. She closed her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips when she thought about the look on his face as she scrambled over debris to get to him – shock, disbelief, then a face-splitting smile highlighting the pure elation spread across his features.

“You seem mighty pleased with yourself, Commander.”

Her smile grew at the sound of Kaidan's voice, and softened considerably at the sight of him in the doorway, hunched over a pair of crutches. “Well, I did kind of pull off the impossible,” she replied, giving him a once over. “How are you?”

“Not on bed rest for 24 hours,” he smirked, hobbling to her side. “Scuttlebutt says the doc doesn't trust you to take it easy on your own, so you're cooped up in here for a bit.”

“I know,” Allie rolled her eyes. “I mean, _me_ of all people. I am the epitome of self-care when I'm injured.”

Kaidan started to laugh, then groaned and clutched his chest. “Don't make me laugh, ma'am. It hurts.”

Allie patted a spot on the edge of the bed and scooted over when Kaidan sat next to her. “You're ok, though?” she asked when he got himself situated.

“For the most part,” he shrugged. “The ribs will take a while to heal and I didn't need surgery for the ankle, so there's that. What about you?”

He reached out and caressed her cheek. Allie sighed and turned into his touch, kissing the inside of his wrist. “My arm hurts like hell. Doc said I might need some pins and that my armor was the only thing that kept the bone from tearing through the skin. Five stitches here...” Allie lifted her gown just enough to show him the gauze that covered her laceration, “... and those are starting to itch.”

“But you're ok,” Kaidan said. The relief in his voice was palpable and Allie curled her fingers around his. “It's funny how things work out, you know?”

“How's that?” Allie asked.

Kaidan took a deep breath and sighed. “When I came on board, I just wanted to do my job. It was supposed to be like any other assignment until I found out you were going to be on board, too. Then I felt like I had something to prove, that I was worthy to serve under someone like you.”

Allie tightened her grip on Kaidan's hand and he returned the gesture, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles. “For years I had a crush on you, you know,” he murmured, unable to look at her, “and when you started coming around my work station, talking to me, getting to know me and the things I've been through...”

He let out another heavy sigh and dragged his eyes up to meet hers. “When I came on board, I never intended to fall in love with anyone, much less you, but I did and when that debris crashed into the Presidium, all I could think about was how we were supposed to be together but I was going to lose you before we even had a chance to really start...”

Allie caressed Kaidan's face with her good hand and pulled him to her, kissing him. He groaned against her lips, delving his tongue into her mouth and pushed back against her, mindful of each of their injuries. “I'm still here, Kaidan,” she murmured when they parted. “I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon. And if it makes you feel any better, I didn't plan on falling in love with you, either, but here we are.”

Kaidan rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. “Say it again.”

“I love you, Kaidan. I'm yours as long as you'll have me.”

“I love you, too, Allie, and I don't plan on letting you go any time soon.”

They stayed like that for several moments before Kaidan moved to stand. “I should get going, let you get some rest,” he sighed. “The Council and the Alliance both want my report as soon as I can get it to them.”

Before he could pull himself off the bed, Allie gripped his wrist. “Can you stay?” she asked. “Just for a few more minutes?”

Kaidan hesitated for only a moment. There would always be paperwork, but bringing Saren to justice was another painful reminder that life was too short and he should grab the moments that made him happy and hold on to them for dear life. “I'll stay as long as you want me to,” he replied, propping his crutches on the end of the bed. “And if anyone asks, I'll just say I was here to make sure you didn't get out of bed and do something you weren't supposed to do.”

“Hmpf,” Allie grunted, crossing her arm over her chest. “Like I said, I am the epitome of self-care when I'm injured.”

“Right, which is why people will understand why I had to stay,” he grinned.

“You're such a smart ass,” she laughed.

“And you love it,” he teased.

Allie couldn't deny that and reached for his hand, thankful things had turned out as well as they did.


End file.
